Unfaithful
by NDebN
Summary: Songfic RihannaUnfaithful. Fuji is cheating on Tezuka, but with who? FujiXTez later FujiX?


**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine...I whish it was  
**Pairings:** FujiXTezuka and later FujiX?  
**Summary:** Songfic about Fuji who is unfaithful, but who does he love then.

**  
Unfaithful**

Fuji walked through the streets, he liked the smell of the evening. This way he could clear his head. Everything was wrong, nothing seemed right. 'I really made a mess of everything.' Why couldn't I just be someone normal, why do I have to be me.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

'When did I go wrong, I didn't meant it this way. Where did I go wrong. I know exactly where I've gone wrong, but why didn't I held back.'

-Flashback-  
"I love you Kunimitsu, you're mine." said Fuji while his lips attacked Tezuka's lips.  
"Will you always love me and never hurt me?" Tezuka felt insecure, not knowing why.  
"I will love you forever." Fuji said and kissed him.  
-EndFlashback-

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

-Flashback-  
"I'll be back tonight, I won't make it late." Fuji said smiling like always.  
"Oke, I might be sleeping, but have fun with Kikumaru." Tezuka said.  
Fuji walked out of the door, when he closed the door he whispered: "I'm sorry."  
-Endback-

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

-Flashback-  
Trrriing  
"Moshi, moshi, Kikumaru speaking." said Kikumaru when he answered the phone.  
"Hi, Tezuka speaking, can I speak to Fuji?" Tezuka asked  
"I'm sorry, Fuji isn't here." said Kikumaru.  
"Oh, I guess I dialed the wrong number." Tezuka said, but the tears were pouring out of his eyes.  
"That's oke, bye Tezuka." said Kikumaru in his cheerful voice.  
"Bye..." said Tezuka not trusting his own voice. He put down the phone and hugged himself.  
"Are you happy where you are now, Syusuke?" asked Tezuka to himself.  
-EndFlashback-

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

-Flashback-  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoma." said Fuji.  
"That's oke Syusuke, just call if you have time." Ryoma said softly smiling.  
"I will come tomorrow, I promise, I really like you." said Fuji hugging Ryoma.  
"I know you do, but you like Tezuka to." said Ryoma back  
"I just can't tell him yet." said Fuji  
"It's oke, I understand." said Ryoma petting Fuji.  
-EndFlashback-

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the boys  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

-Flashback-  
Trrriiinng  
"Moshi, Moshi, Tezuka and Fuji aren't home, please leave a message after the beep, then we'll call you back." said Tezuka's voice through the answering machine.  
"Hi Kunimitsu, I was calling that I'm late, I'm going for a few drinks with some guys from work. Don't wait up for me oke. I try to be home soon, love you." Fuji turned his phone off and let out a sigh. Fuji saw Ryoma standing on the other side of the street smiling to him.  
-EndFlashback-

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

-Flashback-  
"Are you feeling any better, Kunimitsu?" asked Fuji through the phone. "I'm still sick, how late are you home?" asked Tezuka with a sad voice. "I don't know I have to work late." said Fuji while he bit his lip. "You're never home anymore, am I not important to you?" asked Tezuka desperate. "I try to be home early, speak to you later, I have to go now." Fuji put off his phone and he knew that he hurted Tezuka.  
-EndFlashback-

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"Do you love him, Syusuke?" asked Tezuka crying. "What are you talking about, Kunimitsu?" Fuji knew he knows. "You know what I'm talking about, do you love him?" Tezuka started shaking. "I don't know..." Fuji looked to the ground.

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

"You...You...you promised me you would love me forever, but you lied." Tezuka was shaking and crying, through his tears he couldn't see good anymore. "I never wanted this to happen." tried Fuji to explain. "Don't lie, you planned this all you just wanted to destroy me. This is just one of your tricks and are you now gonna destroy him to?" Yelled Tezuka. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Tezuka." said Fuji while packing his suitcase. "Don't be sorry, why didn't you just love me forever like you said." cried Tezuka while he fell down on his knees. Fuji packed his suitcase in one hand and said: "I do love you Tezuka, but not like that anymore, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Fuji walked out of the door and left a crying Tezuka behind.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

-Flashback-  
"I love you, Ryoma." said Fuji. "I love you to." Said Ryoma back laying in each others arms. "I want this to be forever." said Fuji. "Never say forever, if you can't make it come true." said a dark voice from the door way. Both Fuji and Ryoma were shocked and sat up. "Tezuka..." choked Fuji.  
-EndFlashback-

_No no no no _

Yeah yeah yeah

End...

**Athor's notes:** I just like this song very much. I hope you Tezuka lovers don't hate me to much for breaking up there relationship. The song is from Rihanna - Unfaithful(I did change the lyrics a little to make it fitting). I hope you like the fic please read and review.


End file.
